Forest Island
Forest Island (also known as Volcano, Mountain and Grass Island) is the first island of five islands in the Gobbo Archipelago in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the one that Croc washed up on when he was a baby. This is the Island that King Rufus, king of the Gobbos, resides at. In the center sits the Gobbo Valley where all of the Gobbos in the Gobbo Archipelago reside. The island consists mostly of hills and grass, with many caves filled with Lava. Lava flows outside the caves too, often in rivers. On top of the island's largest hill is a boxing ring in which Croc fights the second Guardian, Flibby in Fight Night With Flibby. Shortly after Baron Dante initially invaded Gobbo Valley, him and his Dantinis trapped 36 Gobbos in Boxes, Cages, caves, and various other prisons and places throughout the island, including King Rufus, the leader of the Gobbos. Additionally, off the coast of this island rests two hidden secret levels, which Croc could only access after freeing a set amount of Gobbos and hidden on each of these islands is a Jigsaw Piece. Levels Guardians Tooty the Feeble - 1-B1 Lair of the Feeble Originally a duck, Tooty was enchanted by Baron Dante into a taller, more threatening creature able to walk upright on two feet. He is seen on Lair of the Feeble, the fourth level of the first island and the first Guardian Croc encounters. Croc is given a circular arena in a forest and Tooty will chase after Croc until he is out of breath, 'Tips' Let him chase you until he takes a swing, then while he's recovering, attack him. Tail-attack him when he stops and takes a short breath and he will chase you again. Do this three times to defeat him and complete the level. Flibby - 1-B2 Fight Night With Flibby Welcome to the Arena! Baron Dante had super-sized Flibby the Ladybird into the Flibby the punching Ladybird with boxing gloves and it's up to Croc to save her. She appears in Fight Night With Flibby, the ninth level of the first island and the second Guardian Croc encounters. The arena consists of a boxing ring where Croc must defeat her. 'Tips' Flibby will attempt to punch you, but avoid her attacks, and then tail-attack her. Flibby will fall to the floor, at which you point you stomp on her. Do this a further two times, avoiding her attacks, and you will be to continue onto the second island, or the second secret level of the island, The Twisty Tunnels if you have collected all 6 Gobbos from the previous three levels. Crystal Door Challenges Crystal Door Challenges are those which are accessed by getting all 5 coloured crystals in a normal level and going through the purple Crystal Door at the end. The challenge must be completed in order to get the sixth Gobbo. 1-1 And So The Adventure Begins Difficulty: 1/5 A rather simple Crystal Door Challenge for the first level, Croc must use the Jelly on the left to bounce high enough to get a Silver Key, ride the Balloon to the other side and free the Gobbo in the Cage with the Silver Key. 1-2 Underground Overground Difficulty: 1/5 Another simple challenge in which Croc must use the Jellies to bounce to the top and smash open the Smash Boxes. 1-3 Shoutin' Lava Lava Lava Difficulty: 3/5 Croc is faced with only a Red Button to press, which activates a Popping Game in which Croc must jump on one of the switches on a control board corresponding to the location of the Sheep which pops out of either the left, middle or right Wells. Croc must successfully 'pop' enough Sheep to earn the Gobbo at the end. If he doesn't 'pop' enough Sheep, he will only be given a reward of two Hearts, one Heart, or nothing at all depending on how many Sheep were popped. 1-4 The Tumbling Dantini Difficulty: 1/5 (2 if you want all boxes) The arena consists of a line of Smash Boxes. The first contains the last Gobbo. To get all of the boxes, when stomping go near the edge of each box, don't hold X when you stomp. 1-5 Cave Fear Difficulty: 2/5 Climb up the Smash Boxes and at the end of the three stacked boxes, jump off to get the Sliver Key. Then use the key to unlock the Cage and free the Gobbo. 1-6 Darkness Descends Difficulty: 1/5 Croc must jump into the water and must swim through a length of underwater tunnels until rescuing a trapped Gobbo inside a bubble. This is the first time in the game in which Croc can swim in a level. Other Characters *Sheep (appears only in Shoutin' Lava Lava Lava as part of the Popping Game) Hazards *Fireballs Enemies Apart from Guardians Tooty the Feeble and Flibby, other enemies stopping Croc in his tracks include: *Giant Bee (appears in And So The Adventure Begins) *Running Dantini *Devil Dantini *Bat Dantini *Jumping Dantini *Tumbling Dantini (appears in The Tumbling Dantini) *Burrowing Worm (native to this island) *Firepoppers (possibly native to this island) *Worms in Wells (native to this island) Soundtrack Track 2 "Forest Island" is played when selecting a level on Forest Island. Gallery Trivia *This is the only island to contain the Jonny Bee, which features in And So The Adventure Begins. *This is the only island which contains the Tumbling Dantini in the level The Tumbling Dantini. *Ironically, considering its name, trees are not present in any Forest Island levels. *In terms of Hazards, this Island has the fewest apart from pits, whereas other hazards are present in the other Islands. Category:Locations Category:Islands in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Locations in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos